Obesity is now believed to be the most common health problem facing American youth. Morbidities associated with early obesity are significant yet only beginning to be identified. Management of obesity requires multiple lifestyle changes including healthy eating habits, regular exercise, and coping - all of which occur within the family context. This exploratory study will describe how adolescents and parents define obesity, their perceptions of the consequences of obesity, and patterns of management of obesity for individual and family life. The Family Management Style Framework of Knafl & Deatrick will inform the study design and measures. A purposive sample of 30 parent/adolescent dyads will be recruited to approximate equal representation of ethnicity (Latino, Black, & Caucasian) and gender (male, female). Semi-structured interviews will be conducted separately with adolescents and parents to elicit a more complete understanding of family management of adolescent obesity. The ultimate goal of this research is to describe styles of individual and family management of obesity as a basis for developing interventions to enhance health promotion efforts directed at decreasing the morbidity associated with obesity in this population. [unreadable] [unreadable]